Project Summary/Abstract The proposed fast track effort is aimed at integrating InterScience's C-View imaging technology, capable of providing an uninhibited 240 degree vertical and 360 degree panoramic field of view to a single image plane, with distal sensor technology, an innovative illumination scheme and semi-rigid endoscope packaging. The C-View semi- rigid scope is broadly applicable to urological procedures, laparoscopy and endoscopic general surgery. In urology specifically, this technology will not only enhance the visualization of the entire bladder and urethra, but will also aid most urologic endoscopic procedures such as bladder biopsies and fulguration, intubation of ureteral orifaces for retrograde pyelograms or passage of wires, intra-vesical injections and trans-urethral resections. Using this innovative technology, inspecting the bladder, photographing bladder lesions and other disease processes will aid in future surveillance with more a precise location of prior therapy. The all viewing, single field of view minimizes procedure time and discomfort to the patient by eliminating intra-procedural swapping of various angled scopes and/or manipulation of the flexible scope tip, all while ensuring procedure thoroughness. The overall design of the proposed scope is a tremendous advance in endoscope technology, taking advantage of state of the art in optical design, optical component manufacturing, imaging sensors and illumination technology. This application is being pursued through fast-track based on the highly commercial nature of the technology and the impact on minimally invasive surgery applications. In an effort to streamline the research and development process of the C-View semi-rigid endoscope, the Phase I effort is designed to provide a design, testing, and benchtop demonstration foundation for the continued development effort of Phase II and the commercialization beyond. The overall objective of the proposed Phase II effort is to advance the development of the C-View endoscope through the integration and assembly of working prototypes and cadaver model testing, based on the foundation established in Phase I. Project Narrative The C-View semi-rigid scope is specifically applicable to bladder cancer surveillance, but also will provide benefits more broadly to urological procedures, laparoscopy and endoscopic general surgery. The unprecedented ultra-wide field of view of this C-View semi-rigid endoscope would greatly improve image consistency, and procedure thoroughness while minimizing procedure time.